The Minhara Prophecies
by Seshat Teirm
Summary: Padme isn't just a queen and Anakin isn't just the Chosen One.
1. Default Chapter

Naboo is ruled by a line of women. While she rules each woman  
is called the Minhara. They are believed to be decendents of a   
goddess called Delrae. They have certain powers given to them by  
Delrae. While they are the Minhara Delrae bonds with them. Her spirit   
becomes one with theirs until the next Minhara takes her place.  
Padme is the current Minhara.   
Anakin is the same age as Padme. 


	2. Fruitless Search

Amidala was draped in midnight blue. Her painted face was   
expressionless. Five handmaidens surrounded her. Twelve advisors sat  
before her in a semicircle. The thirteenth advisor was standing.   
  
He was a handsome man. He was tall. When both were standing he  
towered over the young queen. His once blond hair was grey now. His  
face was thin, but not unattractively so. Brown eyes showed a shrewd  
intelligence and fierce loyalty. He was currently addressing Amidala.  
  
"Your Majesty, you have been the Minhara for two months now.  
You are almost old enough to be married. You must choose your  
consort."  
  
"Advisor, We assure you We will choose a consort before it is  
too late. However, We will be rushed into nothing. We will announce   
Our consort when We have found someone suitable to father the next  
Minhara." The advisor nodded his head.  
  
"A wise decision Your Majesty."  
  
"We are glad you agree advisor. Do you have any other business  
to discuss?"  
  
"No Majesty."   
  
"Then We recognize advisor Norilie in the matter of the Trade  
Federation."  
  
  
Amidala walked slowly. It was not becoming for a queen to  
rush. Her advisor, the same one who had spoken of her consort, walked  
a step behind her. The queen's handmaidens followed closely.   
  
"Amidala something must be done about the Trade Federation."  
  
"I do not see what can be done advisor. They have broken no  
laws."   
  
"I doubt that will last for long."   
  
"If problems do arrise then senator Palpatine will speak with  
the senate." The advisor frowned.  
  
"I don't trust that man, and I'd advise you not to either."  
Amidala glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"No politician can be trusted advisor."   
  
"Yes, but I fear Palpatine has a secret agenda, and I would  
advise you to never speak with him alone."  
  
"Are you implying that I can be easily swayed advisor?" He   
shook his head quickly.  
  
"Of course not, but that man. There is something altogether  
wrong about him."  
  
"I will keep that in mind. Now as to the matter you wished to  
discuss."  
  
"Yes, the search for my daughter."  
  
"It has been eleven years."  
  
"I realize that, and I realize that to ask you to spend money  
on a search for someone who has not been heard from for eleven years   
is selfish, but I can't help but feel that not to would be to abandon  
my daughter." Amidala smiled.  
  
"I do not think you selfish advisor. Of course you worry for   
you daughter and her son. It is only natural. The search will   
continue. No citizen of Naboo will be abandoned as long as I am   
queen." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Your Majesty." He stopped and fell to his knees.  
  
"You need not thank me advisor , and you need not worry. We   
will find Shmi and Anakin." 


	3. Masters

"Obi-Wan, the boy, he must be trained." Obi-Wan sobbed.  
"Please master."   
"Obi-Wan, listen, you must, you must" Qui-Gon's voice trailed  
off. Obi-Wan watched as his eyes drifted shut. His master was dead.  
  
  
Blackness. It was all around him. It was cold. Why was it so  
cold?  
"Apprentice." He started at the sound of the voice. Where had  
it come from? His voice shook as he responded.  
"Who are you?" There was chuckling. It sent thrills of fear   
down his spine.  
"You may call me master." Suddenly he was very, very afraid.  
  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was strong and sure.  
'To teach.' He didn't hear the answer, but he knew it. He knew   
it just as surely as he knew that he was not in his bedroom.  
"Teach me what?" There was no answer. He frowned and looked  
around, hoping to find some clue as to where he was. The landscape  
didn't tell him anything. That could have been because there was no  
landscape. He was suspended in nothingness. There was no dark and no  
light, nothing.   
Out of nowhere a warm wind started to blow. It wove its way  
around him slowly, picking up speed as it went until it was howling   
in his ears. He tried to bring up his hands to cover his ears, but  
found he couldn't move.   
Suddenly it ended. The sudden stop left him dizzy and nauseas.  
After catching his breath he looked around. The nothingness had gone  
away. He was now in a vast place of swirling colors. They should have   
made him sick with their constant motion, but they didn't.  
The thing that had let him know before had come back. It was   
an overwhelming presence. It pressed him from all sides. It seemed to  
want to be in him.   
He let it in. He didn't know why, but he did know that he  
had to. It seemed to laugh.  
'Now you will learn.' 


	4. Annuncement

Anakin sat in his new room. It was as big as his entire house   
back on Tattooine. He couldn't believe his mother had grown up in a  
place like this. He wished she could have come back.  
  
Her death still hurt. It had been a year since he and his   
grandparents had returned to Tattooine to free her, only to find out  
she'd been caught in a sandstorm and died.   
  
He was getting used to life on Naboo. He'd made some friends  
and Alotar and Ghita doted on him.   
  
Today was a special day. Today Padme was going to announce   
her choice for consort and for some reason she had told Alotar to   
bring Anakin with him.   
  
He'd taken special care with his clothes. He always did when   
he knew he was going to see Padme. His trousers were pressed and his   
tunic was new, and his boots were actually clean. He had to admit he  
didn't look half bad. Dark colors looked good on him.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. It  
was his grandmother.  
  
"Ani, it's time to go." Anakin grabbed his cloak from were it   
was laying on the bed.  
  
"I'm ready."   
  
  
Anakin had never seen the throne room filled with so many  
people. Nearly every important person on Theed was there. There were  
a couple of news crews. He'd seen some Gungans too. He wondered if  
Jar Jar would be there.   
  
Padme was breathtaking. Her gown was simple and black. Her   
hair cascaded down her back in waves. The handmaidens surrounded her.   
  
The room was silent. All waited for Amidala to speak.  
  
"Citizens of Naboo, representatives of Boss Nass, you have come  
hear today to hear Our decision regarding Our future consort.   
  
"In two years time We will be seventeen years of age. As you  
all know that is the age when a girl of Naboo becomes eligible for  
marriage. It is well known that when We reach the age of twenty-five   
We must be married or We shall be forced to abdicate Our throne and  
another shall become the Minhara.   
  
"We have chosen Our consort. We remind you that citizens of  
Naboo who are dissatisfied with Our decision have exactly one year to  
veto Our decision. If no one has disagreed within that year then Our  
decision shall be final, and We shall not break it except in the  
event of either Ours or Our consort's death.  
  
"We have chosen. Our royal consort will be Anakin Skywalker." 


	5. Paths

Obi-Wan would seem, to any other, to be meditating in the peaceful gardens of Theed palace. Anakin, however, knew differently. Obi-Wan was worried about something, and it was preventing him from concentrating fully on the Force.   
  
Cloaking his presence and making sure to walk quietly Anakin made his way down the slight hill he stood on to the fish pond Obi-Wan sat beside. When he was just a few paces behind the knight he stopped.  
  
"It's very beautiful here, isn't it?" The only sign that Anakin had caught the young man unawares was a slight movement of his head. Anakin smiled. "I hope I didn't startle you." Obi-Wan craned his neck so he could look at Anakin.  
  
"Not at all," He stood turned around. "I was just meditating." He looked around at the garden. "You're right, it is beautiful."  
  
"Yes," Anakin turned slightly and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him, "but I much prefer the gardens on the other side of the palace." He started down a path made of smooth, perfectly round, stepping-stones. "There's one in particular. Come on. I'll show it to you."  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Obi-Wan was preoccupied with memories of the last time he'd been to Naboo. Pushing thoughts of Qui-Gon to the back of mind he thought instead of the reason he was here.  
  
Queen Amidala was getting married. He would have been quite satisfied to stay on Coruscant or perhaps go on a mission that didn't involve Naboo or Tattooine or anything that reminded him of his deceased master. Amidala had, however, invited the Jedi to her wedding. Mace Windu and Master Yoda had come, and they ha insisted Obi-Wan come with them.   
  
Obi-Wan suspected that the two council members hadn't wanted to come either. Neither one was known for taking trips away from the temple. They hadn't had much of a choice though. The Sith had returned, and the council was convinced they had made the queen of Naboo one of their prime targets. They had come to warn her and offer what protection they could spare. The wedding merely provided a convenient cover story.  
  
Obi-Wan had to admit he was curious. The Naboo made it a point never to reveal the consort of their present Minhara until the actual bonding ceremony. It came from a long-standing distrust of outsiders, one Obi-Wan understood Amidala was trying to lessen.   
  
"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan was pulled out of his reverie by Anakin's insistent voice. He looked around to find himself standing in one of the most beautiful gardens he had ever seen. Miniature waterfalls fed a pool in the exact center of the circle formed by marble walls. Trees with silvery leaves and brilliant red blossoms lined the inside of that wall. Flanking the pool were two statues. One was a petite woman cradling a small globe made of blue crystal that seemed to glow from within in her hands. The other statue was of a tall man with a hand outstretched toward the woman and a matching green globe grasped in his other hand. In front of the pond, facing the statues, was a bench. The rest of the garden was a wild menagerie of brightly colored flowers and plants Obi-Wan couldn't identify.   
  
"I built this place myself." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with surprise.   
  
"You're allowed to use the palace grounds for your own projects?" Anakin chuckled.  
  
"Well, I am very high up on Naboo. Besides, the gardeners couldn't figure out what to do with this little bit of land, so they were glad to let me handle it." He dropped to one knee in front of the ponds and looked into its depths. "Amidala tells me you fear the Sith means her harm." Obi-Wan was surprised that Anakin had been told that. Of course he and Amidala had been getting close while she was pretending to be Padme.  
  
"The council has determined that the Sith feel threatened by her, but they cannot determine why."  
  
"Perhaps it is because she is so good." Obi-Wan looked into the pond. It appeared much deeper than he would have expected.  
  
"I don't think I understand." Anakin looked up at him.  
  
"Amidala creates love wherever she goes. People can't help but fall under her spell. She makes them want to be better than they are, to be good. As I understand the Sith are evil. If I was evil then I certainly wouldn't want someone as pure as she is walking around influencing others." He turned his attention back to the pond. He seemed to be searching for something in it.   
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, not sure is he should continue. "Do you regret the council's decision not to train you?"   
  
"Not at all. I may not agree with their reasons, but I agree with their decision."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's not exactly smart to start training someone so powerful in the Force as I am when they're fourteen and have been a slave since they were three. There's too much room for failure. The council knew that, and that alone should have been reason enough to refuse me training, but it wasn't their only reason."  
  
"And what other reasons did they have?"  
  
"They were afraid Obi-Wan. They didn't know what to make of me. They didn't know how I would turn out. They were comfortable in the life they had been leading. They didn't want to acknowledge that I am the Chosen One and if that was so then I was born because the Force needed to be balanced. They didn't want to face want that meant. I'm actually glad they refused to train me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Jedi order is all fine and good. You protect the innocent and you uphold what you feel is right. But the code is very strict. There's nothing wrong with that, but it's not the path I would choose." Obi-Wan watched as Anakin dipped his hand into the cool water.  
  
What path have you chosen Anakin Skywalker? 


	6. Confusion and Voices

"He must die."  
  
"No!" It (for he refused to call whomever the voice came from he) laughed, that same laughter that now haunted him night after night.  
  
"You fight me, but it is a loosing battle. You cannot win. Soon your soul will be mine."  
  
"That won't happen. I won't let it." It laughed again.  
  
"Foolish boy." Scorn was evident in its voice. "You don't have a choice in the matter." He fought desperately against the dark presence in his mind. "You are mine to command, mine to mold.   
  
"They know. They know you are jealous of him. They know you want what he has. They see through your lies like a child sees through logic. They plot against you. They laugh at you behind your back. Especially her. She laughs the loudest. Silence her. Silence them all."  
  
"No!" He screamed. The only response was more of an unintelligible hissing rather than an actual word.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
He was in the nothingness again. He went there every night. They spoke to him there. They taught him what he needed to know.  
  
'It is time.' The voices always startled him. He often wondered who they were. They always spoke the same words but slightly out of synch, as if they were echoing each other.   
  
"What has?" He wasn't very hopeful of getting a clear answer. They might be very good teachers, but he was certain they purposefully set out to confuse him.   
  
'The prophecy.'   
  
"What prophecy?" Silence answered him. When he was beginning to think the voices had left him for the night they spoke.  
  
'Minhara.' They seemed to sense his confusion even before he spoke. 'Saironia.'   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
'Saironia.' He called out again, but they would not answer. Silence was his only response. 


	7. Fairy Queen

Anakin found Padme in their garden, the one he had made   
himself. She was sitting on the bench reading a book. She was so  
engrossed in whatever she was reading that she failed to notice him.   
Walking silently he crept up behind her. Leaning down he   
brushed her hair out of the way and placed a soft kiss on the side of  
her neck. Smiling she half turned on the bench to face him.  
  
"You're late." Anakin bowed his head in mock shame.   
  
"I'm sorry Your Majesty, Sabe has a voracious appetite." He   
winked at her. Padme's eyes narrowed. Scowling she swung at him with   
the book she held. Anakin laughed and darted out of the way.   
  
"Anakin Skywalker that was not funny at all." Despite her   
words a small grin appeared on Padme's face. "I could have you  
executed you know. I am the Minhara." Anakin laughed.  
  
"But then what would you do for a husband my queen? All the   
other men are terrified of you." Anakin darted away, Padme following  
with an indignant shriek. Weaving his way through the garden he kept   
himself just out of her reach.   
  
Finally, noticing that Padme was beginning to slow down, he   
stopped. She shoved at his chest, not hard enough to make him fall,  
grabbing her around the waist he fell to the ground taking her with   
him. He quickly rolled on top of her before she could stand up again.  
  
"Why you little" Anakin silenced her with a kiss. For a long   
moment they lay in the flowers before he pulled away. Brushing stray  
hairs off of her face he smiled.   
  
"I think I like you better like this." Choosing not to answer   
Padme simply glared at him, but she couldn't manage to hide the smile  
creeping onto her face. Remembering the book she had been reading   
Anakin snatched from her hand and read the title.  
  
"Fairy Queen. What's this about?" Rolling over and sitting up  
he began to flip through the book. It was very old. There were  
wonderfully detailed drawings scattered throughout.  
  
"It's the story of the first Minhara. It was believed, before  
Delrae told the Naboo different, that she was the child of a fairy   
and a human woman. She was a prophet. Many of her prophecies have come  
true."   
  
Anakin stopped at a drawing of a young woman. She looked to be  
no older than eighteen. She was beautiful. Anakin could see how she   
could be mistaken for a fairy. She was rather short. Her skin was very  
pale. Gleaming red hair fell to her waist and bright green eyes   
sparkled with a curious mixture of humor, wisdom, and bravery. She was  
drawn in the midst of a forest. Various Nubian wildlife was gathered   
around as if she were holding court in the swamps.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Saironia." 


	8. Futile Investigation

Obi-Wan found himself in Theed library after a short breakfast.  
He was amazed at the amount of material the library actually had. The   
entire building was only as big as a single wing of the Coruscant  
public library, but that was still considerably large, especially for  
a planet as small and removed as Naboo.  
  
Of course, Naboo had always been a sophisticated planet. The  
Naboo were well known for their love of the arts. It would make sense  
that they were interested in the written word.   
  
Making his way through the hushed building Obi-Wan noticed   
that there were many texts on the history of Naboo. This was a culture  
that cherished the past.   
  
It was some time before Obi-Wan managed to find the computer  
terminals. The Naboo may be wealthy and artistic, he thought, but  
they certainly don't know how to make a simple floor plan.   
  
Sitting down in front of a terminal he quickly accessed the   
public holonet. Going directly to the Nubian database he began a  
search for any information regarding Anakin Skywalker.  
  
  
  
  
It is not often that one sees the ancient Jedi Master Yoda   
being coddled by two teenage girls and enjoying it immensely. Mace   
Windu was cursing himself for not bringing a holorecorder. The rest  
of the council would have loved to see this.   
  
Yane and Sache were cooing over Yoda as if he were an infant.  
He did nothing to stop them. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it.   
  
Stepping into the small meeting room Mace cleared his throat   
loudly. He hadn't realized that the little green alien was capable of  
turning such an interesting shade of red. At a glance from Mace the   
two handmaidens left the room, giggling as they went. Mace was certain  
he heard one of them mutter something about a 'cute little fellow'.   
He struggled to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Speak of this you will to no one. Foolish girls they are.  
Hurt their feelings I did not want to." Yoda waved his gimmer stick   
weakly he knew he sounded unconvincing. Mace nodded, suddenly serious.  
  
"Of course. We should probably discuss our reason for being   
here before the queen arrives." He seated himself across from Yoda.  
  
"Dangerous the Sith are. Fear Amidala they do." Mace nodded.  
  
"Yes, but why? What can a young queen from a little known   
planet do to the Sith."  
  
"Find this out we must." Just then the doors slid open and   
queen Amidala walked into the room, followed by her ever present  
handmaidens, Anakin, and Captain Panaka. The Jedi stood and bowed.   
Amidala seated herself at the head of the table. Her handmaidens  
clustered around her. Anakin and Panaka flanked the door.  
  
"Jedi Masters," Amidala began in her deep voice, "We would  
like to welcome you to Naboo. We are sorry We could not receive you  
yesterday, but We were in meetings."   
  
"It is quite all right Your Majesty. Lord Skywalker was very  
courteous."   
  
"We thank you for attending Our bonding ceremony, but your  
message left Us with the impression that you have come here for   
another reason." Yoda and Mace shared a gaze.  
  
"Indeed we have queen Amidala."  
  
"Want you dead the Sith do." Mace sighed inwardly. Yoda wasn't  
known for his tactfulness. Only slight surprise showed on the queen's  
painted face before her expression was wiped clean once more.  
  
"We trust that you intend to offer Us protection."  
  
"Of course Your Majesty. A Jedi will be with you at all times  
until the threat has been dealt with." Amidala nodded.  
  
"We thank you for your concern. We apologize, but We have  
pressing matters of state to attend to. You may discuss details with   
Captain Panaka and Lord Skywalker." With no further words Amidala   
rose and swept out of the room. Only the slightest hurrying of her  
step signified that she was at all worried.   
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan growled in frustration. He'd been looking for nearly  
half a day and he had pitifully little useful information on Anakin.  
So far he had been able to discover that he was twenty-four years   
old, he had been one of the top students in his class at the  
University of Theed, despite missing out on eleven years of   
schooling, (The Naboo apparently started school at age three despite   
not learning anything until the age of six.) he was currently a   
trainee of sorts under Captain Panaka, he was an excellent pilot, and  
he enjoyed a close relationship with the queen. Hardly anything new.  
  
He hadn't been able to access anything more. Apparently  
certain information was accessible only by Naboo citizens. Closing   
down the station he wondered what exactly had been in those files he  
couldn't access. It couldn't have been anything truly bad. It was   
accessible to the entire planet. It was just outsiders who weren't   
allowed to see it.   
  
As he left the library Obi-Wan wondered exactly how an entire  
planet expected to keep secrets. That was what they were doing after  
all. It hadn't been just Anakin's files that were closed off. Perhaps  
there was more to this backwater planet than he had first thought. 


	9. Balance Triangle

Anakin found himself engrossed in the story of Saironia the   
Fairy Queen. It was a fascinating story.  
  
She had been found in the swamps by a Gungan scout. It had not  
then been a common Gungan practice to help the Naboo, but the scout  
had been unable to abandon an infant. He had taken her to a temple on  
the edge of the swamps.   
  
The temple had belonged to the goddess Delrae. She was the  
only god the Naboo had. She was said to be the daughter of two stars  
who had taken on a consciousness of her own. Coming across the Naboo  
when they were still a young culture she had taken them under her  
wing and protected them.  
  
The priest and priestess of the temple had named the child  
Saironia. She was raised by the people in the temple. She had been   
considered a fairy child until she was fourteen, when Delrae revealed  
the truth. That Saironia was her daughter. She had never lost the   
fairy title.  
  
Saironia was named queen by the Naboo was she was sixteen.  
After she became queen she claimed the spirit of Delrae lived inside   
of her. She had called herself and all future queens born of her blood  
the Minhara. She had lived a long time. When her daughter was of age   
she abdicated the throne and lived the rest of her days travelling   
Naboo.  
  
That was all quite interesting and the story was long and   
involved as the Naboo loved to go into detail, but that was not what  
held Anakin's attention so long into the night. Halfway through the  
book he came upon a chapter with a very familiar title.   
  
It was titled The Minhara Prophecies.  
  
  
  
Padme couldn't sleep. Throwing off the covers she slipped on  
her robe and quietly slipped out of her bedchambers. As she padded  
down the hall she began to wish she had thought to bring slippers.  
Ignoring the cold she turned a corner and kept on walking. It would   
be warm enough in Anakin's office.  
  
She knew that was where he was. If he wasn't then that meant  
he had gone home and he never did that without saying goodbye. Turning  
another corner she collided with a wall. A warm breathing wall.  
  
"I apologize Your Majesty. I should have been paying   
attention." Obi-Wan reached out to steady her on her feet. Padme   
smiled.  
  
"I'm in my nightgown and wearing no slippers Obi-Wan. You  
don't have to address me so formally."   
  
"Padme."  
  
"What are you doing up so late Obi-Wan? And what are you  
doing in this wing of the palace? Your room is all the way on the  
other side." Obi-Wan shrugged. Padme dismissed the idea that he   
looked just a bit guilty. What would he have to be guilty about?  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Padme." Padme raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
"Yes you could, but I have obviously just left my bed while  
you have apparently not been in yours." She noted that he was still  
fully dressed. "Besides, I own this palace. I can wander around in a  
Hutt costume and command everyone to follow me while wearing nothing  
but their underthings if I wanted to." Stepping past the bemused   
knight she continued on her way down the hall.  
  
She didn't notice the way the Jedi knight's eyes followed her  
until she was out of his view.  
  
  
From The Minhara Prophecies  
Balance Triangle  
  
Son of the suns,  
Daughter of the stars,  
When both do meet  
Evil will arise.  
Old enemies will fight again,  
And friend shall turn to foe.  
Love will bloom a poisonous flower,  
But only one shall know.  
Chosen One  
Angel Queen  
Dark Knight  
These three trapped.  
A doomed fight.  
When balance comes again  
The traitor will die.  
Truth shall be spoken then,  
And the last two will cry.  
  
Saironia Exene 


	10. Wedding Preparations and Job Interviews

Padme smiled gently at the sleeping figure. Anakin had fallen  
asleep at his desk.   
  
Looking around his office she sighed. It was in its usual   
disarray. Walking over to Anakin's desk Padme gently stroked his head.   
  
"Ani." Anakin bolted upright. He looked around before  
remembering where he was.   
  
"Padme, what time is it?" Padme giggled.  
  
"It's almost morning Ani. What are you still doing here?" He  
rubbed his eyes and pointed at an open book lying on the desk. Padme  
picked it up and began to read. Her brow wrinkled.  
  
"What is this? Is it about you?" Standing he took the book out   
of her hands.  
  
"It's that book you were reading in the garden. I had a dream   
about Saironia."   
  
"Was it one of those dreams?" She was referring to the dreams   
he had every night. The ones where he learned how to use the Force.   
  
"Yeah. It wasn't really about her. She was mentioned. All they  
would say to me was 'The Minhara Prophecies,' and 'Saironia'. I think  
this prophecy is about us." Padme was shocked.  
  
"Why do you think that?" He pointed to the first two lines of   
the prophecy.  
  
"Son of the suns and Daughter of the stars. Padme you're the  
descendant of someone who was supposed to be the daughter of two   
stars, and if I really am the Chosen One then that would make me the  
son of the suns. You've read the Jedi prophecy." She frowned.  
  
"Yes, but that could be referring to any Minhara, and we don't  
know that you're the Chosen One." He nodded.  
  
"No we don't, but that's not my only reason. It refers to an  
angel queen, and you're the only angel queen I know." He smiled and  
cupped her chin.  
  
"So maybe it does refer to us. What do we do about it?"   
  
"I don't know what we can do. We'll just have to wait I   
suppose."  
  
"Wait! Anakin, this is talking about our meeting causing evil  
to rise, and there's a good possibility that the Traitor is one of   
us. And I don't like that line about love and poisonous flowers."   
  
"Padme calm down. There is nothing poisonous about our love  
and I would never betray you." She opened her mouth to speak but he  
shushed her. "And who would you peg as a traitor, an angel queen or  
a black knight?" Padme was obviously not convinced.   
  
"This isn't good Ani, especially not with the Sith wanting me  
dead."  
  
"Don't worry. The Jedi are protecting you. Sabe will start  
posing as Amidala tomorrow and I won't leave your side for a second  
longer than necessary." He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go   
back to bed? You have a bonding ceremony to plan remember?" She  
smiled.  
  
"Yes, and don't forget that you have to meet with Panaka about your  
liegemen in the morning." He groaned.  
  
"Why do I need liegemen?"  
  
"Because it is tradition, and I say so." She looked around the office  
disdainfully. "Now get this place cleaned up. It's a mess." Placing a  
quick kiss on his lips she left the room and hurried down the hall.   
  
  
  
"I've got some men that I think would be good for the job. None of  
them look as much like you as Sabe does Amidala, but they'll do in a  
pinch with a lot of training and the right clothes." Panaka handed   
Anakin a datapad. He scrolled through the text on the hopeful liegemen.   
  
"Who's first?" Anakin and the captain were sitting at a small table.  
There was one extra chair facing them. Panaka looked at his list.  
  
"Jairon Cinnar. He has the closest resemblance to you. He's had   
numerous lessons in self-defence and is an expert on blasters. He's  
not very sociable, but he's loyal." Anakin pressed the com button on  
the table.   
  
"Send in Jairon Cinnar." A droid answered and a moment later the door  
slid open. Anakin studied the young man who stepped into the room. He  
looked to be about the right height. His hair was a little too long,   
but that could be fixed. His eyes were a shade off but Anakin doubted   
anyone would notice. Their facial features were similar enough. His   
lips were thinner but the makeup would hide that.   
  
Standing Anakin motioned Jairon to sit. As he sat back down he glanced  
at the very long list of questions Panaka insisted they ask every   
single man. It was going to be a very long day indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
If looks could kill then Padme knew for a fact that the florist  
kneeling in the throne room wouldn't even be a smudge on the floor.  
Not only had Padme been glaring at him since he'd gotten the first   
order wrong, Sabe looked extremely upset and the rest of the   
handmaidens weren't to happy either.   
  
Padme didn't blame them. Sitting in the green dress Sabe was wearing  
wasn't comfortable and standing for hours on end lost its appeal   
after the first ten minutes. Padme was glad when the florist finally  
left to completely redo the orders. One minute more and the queen of  
Naboo and her cadre of handmaidens would have committed murder.   
  
They all brightened visibly when the dressmaker came in. She was   
wonderful at what she did and the dresses were beautiful. Amidala  
smiled and greeted the old woman.  
  
"Greetings Lady Urza. We are pleased to see you. How are Our gowns?"  
The gray haired matron smiled and bowed low.  
  
"The dresses are coming wonderfully, but I need to make sure they fit  
before I put on the finishing touches." Amidala stood.  
  
"Our audiences are ended for today. You may make the fittings now if  
you so wish."   
  
"I do Your Majesty."   
  
"Then follow Us." Amidala lead Urza through the palace to the royal  
bedchambers. A droid followed leading the rack with the dresses.   
Out of the corner of her eye Padme saw some movement. Looking towards  
the windows she saw Obi-Wan Kenobi. She smiled and nodded to him. Her  
smile turned to an expression of confusion when he did not smile  
back, but simply stared at her with distant eyes. 


	11. Discoveries

To an outside observer it would appear that Anakin was  
sleeping. Of course there were no outside observers and he was, but  
it was only his physical body that was asleep. His mind was perfectly  
aware.   
  
He was meditating. He didn't particularly like it, and the   
floors in his dream were hard and cold, but They had told him to and  
so he did.  
  
They seemed to be playing with him now. Gentle fingers touched  
his mind in a thousand different places. Whispers of power ran  
through his veins. Slowly pressure began to build up between his  
eyes. The whispers in his veins turned to screaming as the power that  
was the Force raced to that single point.   
  
The pressure was almost unbearable. He didn't know how long he  
could stand it. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't seem to do  
anything. The Force was controlling him.   
  
The pressure built and built until suddenly it bloomed. He was  
in a whirlwind now. The Force pushed and pulled, telling him to go   
both one way and another.   
  
He struggled against the pain that was tearing apart his mind.  
Desperate he cried out.  
  
"Stop!" It stopped. The Force slowly pulled away until it was  
just at the edge of his reach. Slowly he opened his eyes.   
  
It was incredible. He was in the middle of a slowly swirling  
vortex of colors and feelings, wishes and thoughts, life and death.  
It was the universe from the viewpoint of the Force. It was the Force  
from the viewpoint of itself.   
  
His eyes were drawn to a particular spot in the everything  
surrounding him. It was black and white and grey intertwined with  
splashes of other colors thrown in. The black seemed to be growing   
over the white while the grey simply watched, but the white did not   
go easily. It fought back viciously. He reached out and touched it.  
  
It was his galaxy. Suddenly he knew everything that was   
happening in his home. He knew the thoughts of every sentient being on  
Coruscant. He knew where every single Jedi was and what they were   
doing. He knew what Senator Eliern's daughter thought of her knew   
stepmother. He knew who Sabe had a crush on.  
  
And he knew who the Sith was. 


	12. Falling

"You love her." It sneered at him. He winced at the disdain  
filling its voice. Why did he care what it thought of him?  
  
"Yes." It laughed.  
  
"What would Qui-Gon think?" Obi-Wan raged silently at its use   
of his dead master's name. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, champion of the code, in   
love with the Chosen One's woman." Obi-Wan's head shot up. "Oh that's   
right. You didn't know." Obi-Wan could practically taste the sadistic   
pleasure it was feeling. "The slave will have the queen, and she will  
ignore you. Just like Qui-Gon."  
  
"No!" He struck out at nothing. More laughter.  
  
"What angers you so apprentice, is it directed towards me, or  
to them?"  
  
"I will never be your slave."   
  
"Oh but my apprentice, you already are." Obi-Wan didn't   
correct it.   
  
  
  
  
In a small ship on a course to Naboo Darth Mortis meditated.  
He was a tall figure, and human. Jet black hair was grown shoulder  
length and separated into tiny braids. Tied onto the braids were  
sharp bits of glittering metal, some dulled with blood. His face was  
drawn and pale. A thin white scar ran from the corner of his mouth   
up through one colourless eye and disappeared in his hairline. His   
undamaged eye was almost abnormally bright green.  
  
The Jedi was as good as his. Obi-Wan Kenobi's love for the  
pitiful queen was his weakness. Amidala did not love him. She only  
had eyes for the Chosen One, as it seemed everyone did. Even his   
master was obsessed with the boy.   
  
Mortis was different though. He knew Skywalker would never be  
turned, not when he had so many who loved him and kept him grounded  
firmly in the light. It was useless to try. Perhaps if things had  
turned out differently for the former slave he might have been on his  
way to be Darth Sidious' next apprentice.   
  
But he would never be a Sith. Not unless a very unlikely   
series of events took place and robbed him of all he held dear.   
  
That wouldn't happen. Mortis wouldn't let it. He had plans for the   
future of the Sith and they didn't include either the Chosen One or  
Darth Sidious. Kenobi would become his apprentice. Together they  
would destroy the Jedi. They would bring the Chosen One to his knees   
and they would rule the galaxy.   
  
And when Kenobi's usefulness was exhausted Mortis would kill him. The  
Sith would be continued by Mortis' own bloodline. He even had the  
bearer of his children picked out. A very special woman who lived on   
the planet of Naboo. 


	13. Revelation

Jairon was preparing to knock on the door of the Skywalker  
home when the door swished open and Anakin came rushing out. The two   
men collided.   
  
"My Lord, I'm sorry." Jairon and Anakin picked themselves up  
off the ground. Anakin waved Jairon's words away.   
  
"It's my fault Jairon. I'm in a bit of a hurry right now." He   
began walking to the speeder waiting for him. Jairon followed. "Did  
you want something Jairon?"   
  
"I was supposed to report to you this morning. We have to   
begin training." Anakin groaned.   
  
"Something very important has come up Jairon, and I don't  
think I'm going to have the time today." Jairon was worried.  
  
"Is there some way I can help?" Anakin stopped in front of the  
speeder and looked at Jairon. He nodded.  
  
"Get in. There is a way you can help, but we have to hurry.  
A woman's life could be in danger."   
  
  
  
"You have training in the Force?" Anakin nodded. "Who has been  
teaching you?"  
  
"The Force." Anakin sat across from Mace Windu and Yoda. He   
had called them to his office as soon as he had arrived.  
  
"Are you telling us that the Force itself has been instructing  
you in its use?" The surprise on their faces was evident. Anakin  
would have laughed but he was in far to serious a mind.  
  
"Yes and last night I received a vision." He decided not to   
give them a full account of his experience. It would take far too long   
to explain. "I know who the Sith are."   
  
"We will have to ask you to come before the council of course.  
There are many questions we would like answered." Anakin nodded   
impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I know, but right now we have more important things to  
worry about." Mace and Yoda picked up on the tension in his voice.  
  
"Then I suppose we should begin planning. Knight Kenobi will  
not be able to join us until this afternoon. We'll have to proceed   
without him." Anakin frowned. There was something about Kenobi,  
something very important. Why couldn't he remember?  
  
Just then the door opened and Jairon came in leading a worker   
droid. He bowed to the Jedi and Anakin.  
  
"My Lord I've brought what you asked for." 


	14. Danger

Padme couldn't help but notice that Obi-Wan was upset about  
something. He kept fidgeting and his expression was far from the  
serene mask the other Jedi wore.   
When the others left the throne room Padme stayed behind.   
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Is something wrong Padme?" He avoided meeting her gaze.  
"Is there?" Padme reached out to touch his arm. He stepped  
away before she could. Her arm fell back to her side. "Obi-Wan,  
you're not acting at all like yourself." He was still avoiding her  
eyes.  
"It is really nothing handmaiden. I haven't gotten much   
sleep." Padme resisted the urge to snort derisively. Instead she   
raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Knight Kenobi I command you to tell me what is wrong." She   
deepened her voice and adopted her royal accent.  
"You are." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and lowered his head. He  
hadn't meant to blurt that out. He sighed. She was probably going to  
banish him from her planet, might as well take something with him.  
Stepping forward he grasped her arms and pulled her close.  
Padme stood shocked as Obi-Wan's lips connected with hers. Her mind  
was racing.  
Gathering her wits she pushed him away. He simply stood   
staring at her before turning on his heel and running out of the  
throne room. Padme watched him go without making a move to stop him.  
It might be best if they avoided each other for awhile.   
Turning to leave she saw Anakin standing in the doorway. She  
practically ran to him.  
"Ani, I didn't" Anakin put up a hand to silence her.  
"Padme it's okay. I saw the whole thing." Padme grinned in  
relief. "Besides the rejection in here was overwhelming." Padme  
frowned.  
"You don't think I hurt his feelings too badly do you?" Anakin  
didn't answer for a moment.  
"He was definitely hurt, but you weren't the only reason. He's  
been holding something in for a long time and it's festered." He took   
her arm and led her down the hall. "You not feeling anything romantic   
for him was painful, but there's something else." Padme sighed.   
"I still feel awful Ani. I don't like to hurt people. You know  
that."  
"Yes Padme I do, but we've got more pressing matters to deal   
with."  
"Is it the Sith?" He nodded.  
"Yes, and things have just gotten a lot worse."   
  
  
  
  
"I will not allow this to happen." Padme's face was masked by   
worry. She was gripping Sabe's hand tightly. "Sabe will not be taken  
by this monster." For her part Sabe looked shaken. Anakin did his   
best to comfort them both.  
"Don't worry. We're putting extra guards on both of you.  
Master Windu has already asked for more Jedi to be sent. They'll be  
here in just a few days. Until then neither of you will ever be   
alone. Sabe, you must have at least one Jedi with you at all times.  
I'll be guarding Padme myself. We're not going to let either one of  
you be harmed in any way." Padme didn't look happy but agreed.  
"Rabe will have to take over as my decoy for now." She held up  
a hand to stop Sabe's protests. "While you are playing the role of   
queen you are in even more danger than you would be as simply my  
handmaiden. This Sith is coming to kill queen Amidala. I will not  
have you put in even more danger." Sabe looked to captain Panaka for  
help.  
"I'm sorry Sabe, but I have to agree with Padme. In any case,   
if you are missing he may discover that you are pretending to be   
Amidala and then the ruse is useless."   
"I have caused you far to much trouble Your Majesty." Padme's  
look turned stern.  
"I will not hear you speak any further Sabe." She spoke like a  
mother scolding a child. "You are dearest friend and my cousin. I  
blame you for nothing and you will stop blaming yourself this   
instant." Sabe conceded but her eyes were still filled with guilt.  
Padme sighed. She would have to speak with Sabe later.  
"Prepare we must." Yoda interrupted the queen and her   
handmaiden. "Skywalker, duel with you I will." Anakin nodded,  
slightly surprised.   
Padme stood and made as if to leave.   
"You may discuss this matter further. For our part," She  
included the handmaidens. "Rabe must get into costume, and then we  
have duties to perform." 


	15. Capture

Obi-Wan waited. He was late. He was supposed to be with Sabe   
right now. They would probably start looking for him soon, but only   
because he didn't show up to guard Sabe. If he just didn't show up for  
dinner they wouldn't be worried. He went off by himself a lot, but he  
had never shirked his duties.  
Well now he was. In fact, he was completely throwing his duties  
aside. He was forgetting the code.   
What was the code good for anyway? Look where it had gotten  
him so far. His master had abandoned him for a snotty little boy who  
was too old to even be trained. He was in love with a woman who  
passed him over in favor of said boy.   
Anakin Skywalker was the bane of his existence. Which was why  
he had to die.   
The ship landed. It was a beautiful ship. Obi-Wan doubted the  
owner had chosen it for its beauty. It was most likely just a fast  
ship with good technology.   
The gangplank lowered. Obi-Wan stepped forward. From the  
bowels of the ship came a tall figure. It was ensconced completely in  
black. Slowly it walked down the gangplank. It stopped in front of  
Obi-Wan.   
Obi-Wan tried in vain to find its eyes. Finally, he fell to   
his knees. He bowed his head.   
"Master." A single word whispered over the plains of Naboo in  
response.  
"Apprentice."   
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin gave a few practice swings with his lightsaber. He had  
decided to build one after his vision. It wouldn't do to face a Sith  
without a weapon. Jairon had collected all the parts for him except  
for one of the crystals. He had used a gift Padme had given him for   
that.   
It was a pendant her father had given her. A white diamond   
with silver wrapped around it. He'd removed the silver and put the  
diamond in his lightsaber. Paired with the crystal Jairon had  
gotten it created a white blade with a bluish tint.  
  
  
Padme watched from the doorway. Anakin had been working on the  
lightsaber for the last few days. During that time he had been using  
one of the Jedi's sabers to practice dueling.   
Now he held his saber loosely in one hand. He swung at his  
shadow, testing the weight. Satisfied he extinguished the blade and  
hid it inside a pocket. He couldn't let anyone know he had any   
training in the Force yet, much less a lightsaber.   
"Has anyone seen Obi-Wan?" She shook her head, even though he   
couldn't see it with his back turned.  
"Some guards think they saw him going in the direction of the  
plains, but they can't recall any details. They have no idea how long   
ago it was either." She crossed the room to a window. It faced the   
plains. Anakin came up behind her.  
"What is he trying to hind?" She sighed.  
"I'm not sure I want to know Ani." He trailed his hand up and  
down her back.  
"This'll be over soon Angel." Padme looked into his eyes.   
"I hope so." They embraced. Neither one noticed the ship  
landing in the plains or the small, almost invisible figure that  
came out of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan knew why he was doing this. It wasn't that he wanted  
to destroy the Jedi. He didn't. He simply wanted things to go his  
way.  
It was really Anakin's fault. He'd taken away his master. He'd  
taken away Padme before Obi-Wan even had her. He even seemed to be  
stealing the respect of the council. Obi-Wan knew that soon enough   
Anakin would be accepted into the Order, regardless of the fact that  
he had no training.  
He was trained by the Force itself. He'd be elevated to the  
stature of Jedi Knight immediately. No initiate or padawan nonsense  
for the Chosen One. He was too good for that. It wouldn't be long  
before the council declared him a master and after that there would  
be a seat on the high council.   
It was the kiss. The kiss had finally convinced him. Maybe if  
Padme had kissed him back, or been angry with him. But no, she pitied  
him. He'd seen it in her eyes. He could almost read her thoughts.  
Poor little Kenobi, thinking he could ever have what belonged   
to Anakin.   
He'd decided to accept the Sith's deal soon after. They would   
kill Sidious, whoever that happened to be, Obi-Wan would help Mortis   
kidnap Sabe, they would kill Anakin, and then Padme would be his.   
Now if only that was as easy as it sounded.  
"Where is the handmaiden's room?" Obi-Wan was snapped out of  
his thoughts by Mortis' cold voice. He pointed down a hall.   
"It's this way." The rest of their trip was made in silence.   
The only sound was their robes swishing on the marble floors of Theed  
palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mace Windu had fought well. He was a good swordsman, but  
Qui-Gon Jinn had been better and he had fallen to the Sith. Mortis  
was not as skilled as Maul had been, but he was quicker and he wasn't  
alone.   
Mortis buried his lightsaber in the Jedi master's chest. He  
didn't wait to watch him die. By the time Mace Windu's dead body hit  
the floor Mortis had a blaster set on stun trained on the handmaiden   
standing by the door.   
She fell soon after. Mortis picked her up and threw her over  
his shoulder. Obi-Wan followed him down the hall.  
"Where going are you?" The voice came from Yoda. Instantly   
Obi-Wan's lightsaber flared to life.   
Mortis took the chance to leave. He wasn't stupid enough to  
try and face Yoda when he had his current burden and without an  
entire army to back him. Let the kid deal with the troll he thought.  
I have better things to do. 


	16. Confrontations

Obi-Wan locked eyes with the tiny master. For many moments the  
only noises were the rhythmic sounds of their breathing and the   
slapping of Mortis' shoes against the floor as he walked away quickly.  
Obi-Wan held his lightsaber in a defensive stance.  
"Master Yoda." Yoda did not respond. He continued to search  
Obi-Wan's gaze as if he were searching the depths of his soul. "You   
were right all those years ago master, when you spoke against Anakin's  
training. Do not let your mind be swayed now."   
For the most part Obi-Wan's voice was the same. It still had  
the same core accent. It was the same timbre and the basic sound of  
it was unchanged. But the feeling of his voice was much changed. It  
was no longer the voice of the confident young padawan he had been.  
It was now the voice of the lost man he had become.  
"Easily swayed am I? Easily swayed you are." A small flame of  
anger was lit deep inside Obi-Wan's eyes.   
"I am merely looking to the future master, as you taught me."  
Accusation laced his voice. "Anakin may be the Chosen One, but he is  
still dangerous. He will destroy the order. If I join with Darth   
Mortis now then I can kill him and his master and the galaxy will be  
saved." Yoda shook his head sadly.  
"Fallen you already have. Allowed him to kill Windu you did.  
Hope you find your way back I do, but expect it I do not." Yoda's   
voice was filled with sadness. It was a great weight to have a  
promising Jedi turn and the wisest of the high council perish. He  
shook his head in despair.   
"Leave you must, or fight you I shall." Obi-Wan extinguished  
his blade and looked down at the old master with a strange mixture   
of pity, sadness, hate, and abandonment in his eyes. Finally he turned  
and walked away.  
Pausing before the turn that would take him out of the sight  
of Yoda he spoke.  
"I will find my way back master. I promise you that." And then  
he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabe woke slowly to find herself in a cold grey room. It was  
stark with only a single, cover less bed for furnishing. There were  
no windows and a single door. It turned out to be locked.   
Looking down she discovered that she was still wearing the  
shift she had worn to bed. It was torn at the side, exposing her   
left leg and part of her hip. Checking herself over she could find  
no visible signs of injury. The Sith must have only stunned her.  
As if merely thinking of him brought his presence the door  
opened. Sabe leaped to her feet and faced the Sith.   
He looked her up and down slowly, as if assuring himself he  
had chosen correctly. When his gaze returned to her face he smiled  
coldly.  
"I am Darth Mortis. I have chosen you to bear my children and  
you shall." Sabe set her jaw.  
"I will do no such thing." His lips stretched into a wide  
smile. He chuckled.   
"You have spirit. That will be good in our children, but you  
shall have to keep it under wraps. I will not tolerate insolence." He  
walked closer as he spoke. When he was finished Sabe found herself   
backed against a wall with the tall man close enough to press his body  
against hers.  
"I will never be ruled by you, and I will never allow you to   
raise my children." He reached up a gloved hand to cup her face. His   
touch was surprisingly gentle. He stroked her cheek.   
Suddenly his grip turned painful. Grasping her by the back of   
her neck he forced Sabe to her knees. She clawed uselessly at his arm.  
He released her suddenly, causing her to fall and hit her head. She   
lay stunned.  
Grabbing her hair he pulled her up. A small cry escaped Sabe's  
throat. He brought her face to his and glared at her with a fury   
filled eye.  
"You will not keep me from my goals woman, and you will suffer  
if you try." Later Sabe was thankful no one had been there to hear  
her cries. 


	17. Escape

6 months have passed. Anakin and Padme were married. He accused   
Palpatine of being a Sith and Palpatine disappeared. Anakin is on   
Coruscant looking for Obi-Wan and Sabe.  
  
  
  
It had been six months since Obi-Wan and Darth Mortis had  
taken Sabe and killed Mace Windu. No one had found any clue as to   
where they might have disappeared to. Palpatine had vanished the same  
day Amidala had accused him of being a Sith in front of the entire   
Senate.   
Anakin and Padme had been married just a few days after Sabe's  
kidnapping. Neither had actually wanted to go through with the  
ceremony without Sabe there, but to simply cancel it with no   
explanation would arouse suspicion, and that was one thing they didn't  
want.  
The murder of a Jedi master, and a member of the Jedi high  
council no less, had caused Naboo enough trouble. They didn't need   
everybody to know that not only was the queen's chief handmaiden  
missing but she had been taken by the Sith to bear his children.   
Likewise nothing had been mentioned about Obi-Wan. The council  
had claimed that he was on a very long mission on Hoth. It was  
doubtful that anyone would actually go to the ice world to search for  
him.   
Anakin had been on Coruscant for three months. He didn't want  
to be here, but this was where the Jedi temple was and it was also   
where the Senate met. It was a Nubian law that the wife of the Minhara  
must serve a minimum of one year as a senator. There were also other   
laws of the same sort saddling him with numerous duties. Presumably   
the ancient Naboo didn't want the Minhara's husband to live off the   
people for free and so that made sure he would work for his room and  
board.   
Anakin had hardly had enough time to conduct his search.  
Fortunately thought it appeared that the search just might be over.  
He had received a report just this morning from a team the council   
had sent out. Two men who matched the descriptions of Obi-Wan and   
Mortis had been sighted in the company of a small brown haired woman.  
The report claimed that the woman had had a large bruise on her face  
and did not appear comfortable with the men.   
Anakin was now on a ship on course for Laridia, a sparsely  
populated planet in the outer rim. According to it's description it  
was a sanctuary for criminals. It was a cold planet with rocky   
terrain and very little plant growth. Not exactly a prime vacation  
spot.   
There was a knock at Anakin's door. He opened it with the   
Force. It was Yoda.   
"We've arrived?" Yoda nodded his head.  
"Landing we are." He turned away without any further words.  
Anakin sighed. Yoda didn't much like him. Anakin couldn't say he  
liked the Jedi master, but he did wish they talked more. There was a   
lot Anakin could learn from Yoda. If only Yoda were willing to teach  
him.  
  
  
  
  
Sabe knew there was a good chance that she would never be   
rescued. She also knew that if that happened she would have to make  
the hardest choice of her life.   
Sabe was pregnant, just under six months. As her due date grew  
closer she became more and more depressed. When her child was born  
Sabe knew that Mortis would take it and begin training hm in the dark  
side immediately.  
That was something she couldn't let happen, but unfortunately  
she didn't stand much chance of stopping it. Still she had to try.   
Her plan was simple. She would wait until Mortis left. Obi-Wan  
usually stayed in his cabin. She would barricade his door and leave   
the ship as quickly as possible. The lock on the door was encoded but  
she'd watched Obi-Wan use it many times.  
She would have to work quickly. Obi-Wan would cut through the  
door with his lightsaber within seconds. Her only hope was to get   
somewhere where her presence would be hidden.   
She put her plan into action successfully. It wasn't easy, and   
she was very thankful there had been a market place nearby. If there   
hadn't been such a large crowd to hide in Obi-Wan would have had no   
problems finding her.  
As Sabe walked as quickly as she could through the alleys of  
Larria she felt a twinge of regret for having caused Obi-Wan trouble.  
Mortis would not be happy about her excape and Obi-Wan would be   
punished.  
Pushing the thoughts away she walked faster. Obi-Wan Kenobi  
didn't deserve her sympathy. He'd helped Mortis kidnap her and stood  
by while he killed master Windu. He was a threat to her queen. He   
would get no sympathy from her. 


	18. New Complications

Sabe was beginning to hate Laridia. It was cold and it was wet  
and it was rocky. She had long since left Larria. She couldn't risk  
being seen there. Her plan was to make her way to the closest city   
with commercial flights and get the hell out the system.  
  
Of course she had failed to calculate the fact that being six   
months pregnant would slow her down considerably. She'd spent the last  
hour cursing herself. It must have been her pregnancy. Under normal   
details she wouldn't have forgotten that detail. She also would have   
remembered to take money with her. Now not only was she in the middle  
of nowhere and cold she was hungry.  
  
Looking ahead Sabe saw what appeared to be lights. She   
quickened her pace praying to the gods that they weren't enemies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin watched Padme embrace her newly found handmaiden. She  
had been found by Saesee Tiin wandering around the plains of Laridia.  
Apparently she'd been able to escape without there help. It was a   
good thing too, Anakin didn't think any of the council members were  
ready to face Obi-Wan yet. They still saw him as a Jedi Knight.   
  
Of course there was always a bad part, and this bad part was  
that Sabe was pregnant. The child had been her reason for escaping.  
It had also been her reason for waiting so long to attempt escape.   
She hadn't wanted to endanger her child.  
  
Sabe was now surrounded by Padme and her handmaidens. Anakin  
could only watch as they ushered her into the palace. He had no doubt  
she would spend the rest of the day being pampered. She needed it.  
  
"My Lord." Anakin turned to Jairon. "We've just received a   
message from the Gungans. The messenger refuses to speak to anyone but  
you or Her Majesty." Anakin held back a sigh. Just what he needed,   
more trouble.  
  
"Send him to Her Majesties private offices." Jairon bowed and  
left to carry out the order. Anakin went in search of Padme.  
  
  
  
  
"Wesa got bombad problems. Wesa bein' attacked." Anakin and   
Padme shared a glance. They did not like this news at all.   
  
"Messenger," Padme began in her royal voice, "could you please  
explain to us what you mean by attacked?" The gungan, Doriv was his   
name, looked around nervously, as if making certain they were alone,   
before speaking.  
  
"Theysa all the same." He saw by the confused looks on their   
faces that they didn't understand. "Wesa in Otah Gunga mindin' oursa   
business. Then guard yell. Mesa look and see theysa commin through the  
water. Theysa look the same. Theysa attackin us. Wesa hiding right   
now. Wesa needin help." Padme nodded trying to keep her anxiety hidden.  
  
"Thank you Doriv. You may go now. One of my handmaidens will   
take to somewhere were you can get some food. Do not leave the palace  
we will need to speak with you again." As soon as the Gungan was gone  
Padme jumped up and started pacing.  
  
"Ani what does this mean? Attackers who all look the same?"  
Anakin tried to calm her.  
  
"I don't know Angel, but everything is going to be just fine.  
You'll see." 


	19. Falling of a Different Sort

Padme sat in conference with Boss Nass and their advisors.  
They had brought all the Gungans into Theed as soon as they could.  
Right now the palace was practically overrun by the lizard like  
creatures. Padme had been in meetings constantly for the last week.  
  
"Your Majesty, Your Honor, something must be done immediately.  
Soon these attackers will begin attacking the Naboo." The young  
advisor spoke in a frantic voice. Padme tried her best to calm him.  
  
"Do not worry advisor Ralse. We will take action." Another   
advisor, an old woman named Sarrin, spoke up.  
  
"We should go to the Senate. They will send an army to help   
us." Alotar Skywalker shook his head skeptically.  
  
"We all know the Senate is useless, and even if they were to  
help us there is no military presence ruled directly by the Republic.  
The only armies in this galaxy are the armies of individual planets."  
Sarrin looked ready to argue. Padme was quick to put a stop to it.  
  
"Alotar is right. We cannot rely on the Senate. We will have  
to go elsewhere."  
  
"Whosa we be askin' for help?" A female Gungan asked. Everyone  
was silent as they considered the very good point the Gungan had   
made. Finally Padme spoke.  
  
"We shall have to devise a plan to counteract this problem.   
Advisor," she paused and looked at the Gungan questioningly.  
  
"Mesa name is Tiri Jirns." Padme nodded and sent her a small  
smile.  
  
"Advisor Jirns, you shall be in charge of developing this plan.  
You will report to Our husband and Captain Tarpals. You may leave and  
begin your work." Tiri bowed and left the room, her ears flopping as  
she went. Padme looked to the rest of the advisors.  
  
"We shall need to send someone to collect information on this  
new threat. Alotar Skywalker, I leave that to you." With that Padme  
got up and left the room. Her handmaidens trailed after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabe was really beginning to wish the Jedi knew nothing about   
her pregnancy. Of course she knew that that would be just asking for  
trouble, but being watched by high and mighty Jedi knights day and  
night was really annoying.  
  
At least before she had been kidnapped only Yoda, Mace Windu,  
Anakin, and Obi-Wan had watched over her. Obi-Wan had been cold but  
even he hadn't treated her like a Sith whore. These new guards acted  
as though she'd gone with Mortis and Obi-Wan willingly.  
  
The one guarding her at that particular moment was   
particularly annoying. All he ever did was stand by the door and look   
at her with distrust. The only good thing about him was that he never  
tried to speak with her. She wasn't much of one for idle chitchat  
these days.  
  
The one thing she looked forward to were her daily visits from  
Jairon. He was always nice to her. He took care to ignore the Jedi  
guards. Apparently he didn't care for them either.  
  
He brought her news of the palace and of Theed. Sabe had   
refused to leave her room for any other reason than to go to the med  
ward for checkups since she had returned.  
  
He also frequently asked for her help. He was new to the   
abandoning your life to serve another thing. Sometimes he needed a   
helping hand. Sabe was only too happy to oblige.  
  
The truth be told Jairon reminded Sabe of herself. Both of  
them were intensely loyal to the ones they protected and very devoted   
to their jobs. Neither had any patience for goofing off on the job.   
Which Sabe had to assumewas why no one ever took their minds off their  
assigned tasks when in either ones presence. Sabe had long ago   
perfected her steely glare and Jairon reportedly had an interesting  
way with words.  
  
Sabe often wondered just what was said about them both during  
late night sabacc games. She knew only too well that she was not well  
liked among those who did not know her. Those who had only a passing  
acquaintance with her respected her, but only good friends seemed to  
truly like her. She was happy to be able to count Jairon as one of   
them.   
  
Jairon often spent time trying to get her to leave her room.   
He claimed being cooped up in the palace with no fresh air was  
detrimental to her child's health.   
  
Sabe had held out for nearly two weeks before finally giving  
in and going for a walk in the palace gardens. She found that she   
enjoyed it, except for the knight following them but that couldn't be  
helped.  
  
"Jairon, what do you think of this new threat? Could it be  
connected to the Sith in some way?" Jairon seemed to have already  
thought of this before.  
  
"Yes." Sabe was dismayed at his answer. He appeared apologetic  
but continued. "It seems as if every major difficulty Naboo has had   
since Amidala became the Minhara has been somehow connected to the   
Sith. I don't believe this is any different." Sabe sighed and looked   
to her feet, which she couldn't see.  
  
"I suppose you are right, but I wish you weren't."  
  
"That makes two of us." 


	20. Sorrow

Because I wanted to name Sabe's son Tiran I changed the Gungan   
messenger's name from chapter 18 to Doriv.  
  
  
  
  
Discovering what exactly this new threat was was hard. It took  
Alotar two months, during which five more worlds had been attacked,   
to finally discover the truth. The truth had been found in a proposal  
the former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had made to the Senate.  
  
Clones. The creatures that had attacked the Gungans were   
clones. Of course that hadn't been mentioned in Palpatine's proposal.  
It had taken a considerable amount of work to discover that, but they  
had done it.  
  
Now of course half the galaxy, and most of the Senate, was   
placing blame on Naboo. They seemed to think that since Naboo was  
Palpatine's homeworld they should be the only ones held responsible.  
They were largely upset with Amidala for helping him to become  
elected Chancellor.  
  
The planets that mattered however were willing to put away any  
differences with Naboo as soon as it became evident that they couldn't  
afford to bicker until after the clone armies were taken care of.  
That would prove to be a very long time indeed.  
  
  
  
  
Padme watched sadly, and a bit jealously, as Sabe nursed her   
newborn son. She had named him Tiran after an ancient Naboo warrior  
protected Naboo until he died at the age of one hundred and thirteen.  
No small feet for a human in those days.  
  
Padme turned away from the sight suddenly. Tears stung her   
eyes. Walking away quickly she batted them away.  
  
She could not cry. There was no time for tears. They were at   
war. She could not cry.  
  
Practically running into her room Padme flung herself on to her  
bed and began to cry. They were not the heart-wrenching sobs of the  
grief stricken. They were the silent tears of one who had cried far  
too much to put any effort into it now.  
  
Padme let the tears run down her face. They smeared the   
carefully applied powder and the red dots on her cheeks began to run.  
She didn't care.  
  
Her mind was on far more important things than her makeup. She  
was thinking of all the Naboo who had already been killed in just one  
short month. She thought of how she hadn't seen her husband in two  
months. She thought of how when once she to had been expecting a   
child, now she was not. 


	21. And the Last Two Shall Weep

Anakin looked down at the former Jedi who lay dying at his  
feet. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up at him sadly. Blood caked one side of   
his face. A vicious cut went from the top of his head down the side   
through where his ear should have been and ended at his collarbone.  
Tears poured from his one remaining eye.  
  
The battle had been long and neither had gotten out of it  
unscathed. Anakin himself was bleeding profusely. Numerous wounds  
marred his face.  
  
They had been fighting for an hour, ever since Anakin had  
distracted Obi-Wan long enough for the others to converge on Mortis.  
He was dead now. His body lay in a bloody heap on the floor of the   
Theed palace throne room.  
  
Looking Obi-Wan straight in the eye Anakin raised his  
lightsaber to make the killing blow, and froze.  
  
  
  
Padme rushed through the fray. She had to get to Anakin. She   
could see him, on the other side of the fountain where his battle with  
Kenobi had lead him. His stood as if frozen.  
  
Shooting at those who stood in her way Padme quickly made her  
way to him. She stooped behind him and hesitatingly touched his arm.  
Now they both looked down on Obi-Wan.  
  
They made quite the picture, the queen and the slave standing   
over the Jedi. Padme looked nothing like the queen she was. Her white  
battle suit was torn and dirtied.  
  
Anakin was no longer a slave. His clothes to were torn and  
dirtied, but were made of the finest cut and cloth.  
  
Obi-Wan no longer resembled a Jedi. His clothes were black and  
the aura around him was one of anger, not peace.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the two lovers, the slave who had stolen  
his master, and the queen who had stolen his heart.  
  
The battle raged all around them, but they did not see it, nor  
did they hear it.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the two and with his failing strength he  
uttered the last words that would ever leave his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was jealous." Extinguishing his lightsaber  
Anakin fell to his knees, Padme following close after. She cradled   
Obi-Wan's head in her lap. She gazed into his eyes and smiled, a   
forgiving smile, filled with love that he would never receive.   
  
Slowly, without his noticing Padme reached over Obi-Wan's  
prone body. Her hand grasped the slim hilt of Anakin's lightsaber.   
Leaning down Padme placed a light kiss on Obi-Wan's lips. Pulling back   
she wept, not noticing Anakin's matching tears. She smiled once more.  
  
And then she lit the lightsaber.  
  
  
  
This ending isn't as good as I could have made it. The story  
wasn't one of my better creations, but I've got a new idea and this  
one will be great.  
  
Mithral Fire 


End file.
